Rescue Bots: THE MOVIE
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Partly based off of outsiders and rescue bots which is based off of outcasts and autobots by Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. Sam is a shy, sweet girl who gets bullied and has a best friend named Lacey. when the two meet Devyn (1234Devyn) Their life changes dramatically! Will Sam and her friends have a home that they deserve with love and not people who hate her for who she is?
1. Bullies Friends And Aliens, Oh My!

_**BTW In this story it's like Hannah Montana, her secret is a secret like the TV show.**_

 _ **Samantha (Sam) Diamond Hudson- (14 years old.) Best friends with Lacy Has long medium ash brown hair that reaches to her hip, emerald green eyes, shy around new people, but loud with close friends and family. She is often bullied, tries to stand up for herself, but she always gets hurt attempting to fight back.**_

 _ **Lacey Margret McDonald- (14 years old) Best friends with Sam. Has jet black hair to her mid-back, ice blue eyes, outgoing, loud with people. And very protective with Sam.**_

 **Devyn Michelle Smith- she has medium length blonde hair, Hazel 'green/blue/gray' eyes, and freckled/pale skin. She loves running, music, books, sleeping, and pranking, usually gets in trouble, she hates school and her dad. (Permission given by 1234Devyn. I didn't know what to use for middle or last, so I improvised. If you have something different let me know.)**

 **/Sam's Prolog/**

Is it something I did? Something I said? Why are they always so mean to me? It would've been different if dad was here. Things would be different if dad was here. Great! Now I'm depressed. I hate being depressed. Now I have to sing 'I miss you' by Hannah Montana.

" _I miss you. I miss your smile. And I still shed a tear, every once in a while._

 _And even though it's different now, you're still here somehow, my heart won't let you go._

 _And I need you to know. I miss you, sha la, la, la, la. I miss y-"I_ began to sing but I was pushed down one of the school bitches at my school.

"What was that for, Olivia?" I asked the main bully at my school and she was accompanied by May and Julie.

"Look how pathetic she looks girls." Olivia stated kneeing down to me.

"Is there a reason why your so mean to me?" I asked them in a quiet voice scooting up against the brick wall behind me.

"Why are we mean to you? Because nobody cares for you. You have no father, your mom left and you're living in a foster home for crying out loud! You're nothing but a disappointment to your family." Olivia told me and I felt like crying.

"Liv, don't you feel like you pushed it a little too far?" May asked her and Olivia glared at her, eyes like daggers.

"NO! She deserves it as much as anybody that I pick on! She's a disappointment to everyone and everything! She wasn't even supposed exist! She's a mistake of nature!" Olivia yelled at May and I just started running. I didn't stop. Tears streaming down my face. I didn't stop until I got to the park. Why did this happen. I want my daddy back. He and I were very close. I wish that he was here with me.

I hate those freaking bullies! I just wanna scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as loudest as I could. After I screamed, I saw Lacey walk up to me.

"OK. What's going on Sam?" she asked me and sat next to me on the ground.

"Those freaking bullies! What else do you think happened?! I hate them Olivia went way to far on my dad and my mother." I told her and she looked as mad as anything.

"I'll rip out her eyes, make her swallow them so SHE CAN SEE ME RIP OUT HER INSIDES!" Lacey yelled and I laughed.

"OK, Lace. I think we need to calm down. Wanna walk for a bit?" I asked her getting up, offering her my hand, which she took.

"Where do you wanna go?" Lacey asked me as we walked past the park.

"I don't know. Around. I guess." I said glumly as we walked across the street and we sat down on a bench and watched the cars go by. Then I noticed something weird. I saw a few emergency vehicles and three that aren't. A cop car, a bulldozer, a firetruck, a helicopter, a garbage truck, a ice blue/ lime green motorcycle and a race car. They funny thing was that they had no drivers! I'm defiantly telling Lacey about this.

"Lace, do you notice that-"

"They have no drivers" Lace finished for me. We both looked at eachother.

"Let's help and deny!" Lace yelled a failure battle cry.

"Nope." I told her and got up going after those vehicles.

"Aww. Really? I kinda liked that one." Lacey whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go Lace!" I yelled and she caught up to me in a flash.

"Plan, Sam? You know we can't go in without a plan!" Lacey exclaimed as we were watching them from a hill.

"We keep watching to see what they do. Then we inquire the situation." I told her and she nodded. We stayed there for a few minute than they freaking transformed!

"Crap." I heard an unfamiliar voice say and I turned around.

"Shit! Who are you?!" I asked and she looked at me.

"I'm Devyn. You must be Lacy and Sam. I yelled at those bullies after you ran off. Scared the shit outta them. And they look like robots that turn into cars. Or the other way around." Devyn said in a big breath and I understood her because I understood my cousin before we got separated.

"Yeah. You want to meet them with us?" I asked her and she agreed immediately we ran down the mountain.

"It's the safest option! We circle around and end up in Texas!" the helicopter bot told everybody and the fire-bot rolled his eyes.

"Safeness isn't part of this! Getting people to safety is and we don't even know where they are!" The red bot yelled outta fury.

"Maybe we can help?" Lacey asked and all the bots turned around and looked at us.

"Scarp." The bulldozer, racecar and police-bot said at the same time and I laughed at that.  
"If you're worried that we're gonna tell anybody, don't be. We've got nobody to tell. I'm Samantha, please call me Sam, this is my best friend Lacey, and our new friend, Devyn." I told them and they looked surprised at me. The cop-bot stepped forward.

"Well, since we know your names it's only fair that you know ours. I'm Chase, this is our leader Heatwave, Boulder, Blades, Salvage, Blurr, my brother and Allie my sister. And now, how did you end up here?" He asked us after introducing us to everyone.

"Well, we were curious to why you had to drivers, so we went to investigate and so our mystery is solved!" Lacey said energetically and I laughed at her.

"Great! Bye." Heatwave said turning away from us and I gave him a weird look.

"Heatwave! They know about us now! It's not safe for them out here." Blades whispered to him and Heatwave looked in thought.

"Hmmm. You three are going to have to miss some school." Heatwave told us and we all looked at each other.

"We can live with that." We said at the same time and we laughed.

"So, what happened to you guys? How did you get way out here?" Devyn asked them and Blurr, Chase and Allie looked far away. Blurr volunteered to tell the story.

"It all begun 10 years ago. Back on Cybertron, our home planet. I had decided to run away because Galvertron, our father was scarring me. I went to get help, but I got lost. Three years later I was kidnapped by deception forces. Galvertron was one of them. He told me how he hurt Allie and Chase and how he brainwashed Chase into thinking he didn't have a sister and sending Allie off to be an indentured servant. Well, we eventually found each other and now we need to find Graham, Cody, The Chief, Kade, Dani, Frankie and Doc Greene." Blurr told us and we understood that they needed our help.

"OK. We'll help you. But, you've gotta do something for us in return." I told them and they looked at each other.

"Oh, yeah, And what might that be." Blurr asked us and I looked at him and I answered.

"Find us a home."


	2. The Past And Hurtful Words

_**BTW In this story it's like Hannah Montana, her secret is a secret like the TV show.**_

 _ **Samantha (Sam) Diamond Hudson- (14 years old.) Best friends with Lacy Has long medium ash brown hair that reaches to her hip, emerald green eyes, shy around new people, but loud with close friends and family. She is often bullied, tries to stand up for herself, but she always gets hurt attempting to fight back.**_

 _ **Lacey Margret McDonald- (14 years old) Best friends with Sam. Has jet black hair to her mid-back, ice blue eyes, outgoing, loud with people. And very protective with Sam.**_

 _ **Devyn Michelle Smith- (14 years old.) She has medium length blonde hair, Hazel 'green/blue/gray' eyes, and freckled/pale skin. She loves running, music, books, sleeping, and pranking, usually gets in trouble, she hates school and her dad. (Permission given by 1234Devyn. I didn't know what to use for middle or last, so I improvised. If you have something different let me know.)**_

 **/Chase's Prolog/**

"So. What do you mean by find you guys a home?" Allie asked them and Devyn, Lacey and Sam looked up at her sadly.

"I lost my dad 12 years ago, my mom left saying that she 'Couldn't handle me because I can't be controlled' when I was never in her way! I was with Sam or my Grandma and not even near her when she didn't want me to be. I wasn't ever wanted. She told me I was a waste of life." Lacey told them and we looked as shocked as anything.

"What happened to your dad? OW!" Blurr asked and I smacked him on the back of the head.

 **(Listen to this starting now) /zyueL91iSfA**

"Blurr, we talked about this." I growled at him and Allie rolled her eyes and Blurr glared at me.

"Shut up you fragger." Blurr told me and I went wide-opticed.

"Oooohh…." Blades, Boulder and Allie said and Heatwave was just trying to keep from laughing.

"It's about to get ugly!" Lacey told Sam and she agreed.

"Real ugly, real fast!" Sam exclaimed knowing that she feared what giant alien robots would do if we ever fought physically.

"Well, I was not the one who left his four year old brother and didn't return for nine years!" I shot back and Allie got wide-eyed and Blurr was sooooooo mad.

"Oooohh…" Blades and Boulder said on a higher note.

" **AT LEAST ALLIE AND I GOT AWAY FROM GALVERTRON AND YOU GOT ABUSED INSTEAD OF US!"** Blurr yelled as loud as I could have imagined and that left a sting in my spark and Boulder gave this hard glare that you could not imagine! If looks could kill, he would be dead.

" **BLUR!"** Allie yelled at him and Blurr looked as guilty as anyone, but I did not care. You don't say that to someone.

"Chasey, I-"Blurr started to say but I was not going to hear it. Why in the pit would he say that to me?!

"That's the meanest thing you have ever said to me!" I yelled at him and he stepped forward ever so slightly. My optics began to slightly fill up with tears.

"Chasey, please-" Blurr tried to talk to me again, but I could not even look at him.

"Just do not even talk to me" I told him walking over to Allie and Boulder who both looked as easily pissed off at him.

"Hey, Blurr. How about you sit on that rock, think about what you're gonna say next, and then don't say it." Heatwave told him and he obliged, walking really slowly.

"You OK?" Allie asked me putting her servo on my shoulder.

"I do not know." I told her crossing my arms.

"Are you gonna cry?" She asked me, her 'Sisterly compassion' side talking over.

"I do not know." I answered, my voice cracking and tears were starting to fall down my face.

"You're gonna cry." She said and signaled for Boulder to hug me.

"I know." I told her as Boulder and I compassionate hug, with his signature rub on the back, which I accepted.

/Sam's Prolog/

I motioned for Heatwave and Blades to come away from Allie, Boulder and Chase and ignoring. Blurr.

"What did he mean by that?" Lacey asked him and Blades and Heatwave sighed at the same time. Blades spoke up;

"12 years ago. Back on Cybertron. Chase was abused practically to death. He's deaf, but his hearing aids make him hear almost completely, while it's muffled, he can still have a conversation. He brainwashed Chase and Blurr making him think that he didn't have a sister at all. Blurr left right before Galvertron, their father started abusing Chase. Heatwave took him in and Boulder a human earth year later, after the fatal car crash of Cybertron killing both his parents, and his older brother. I'm his biological son. We met Allie last year, she made Chase and Blurr remember her again. And that is how we all became a team and a family." He told us and we were shocked that someone would do that to a kid!

"Has he ever came back for them?!" Devyn asked outraged at Galvertron, as Lacey must be as I was as well.

"Yes. Many times. Our priority is to keep them safe. Even though Blurr says things that he doesn't mean. He's Chase's only older brother. He's family. We will never forget that." Heatwave told us and went to talk to Chase.

/Heatwave's Prolog/

"Do you know why he would say that?" Boulder asked Chase as I approached them and he shook his head 'no.' and I felt bad for the kid. No mother, an ugly ass bitch for a father. Blurr and Allie is the only biological family he has. I decided to help him.

"Chasey, sometimes what's left behind can go better than the generation before." I told him and I uncovered some dirt, reveling a sprout. "If given the chance." I told him and he had a curious expression.

 **/qA2cM8_IEGg (Listen to this, her cover is awesome!"**

 **We are one from lion king II Simba's Pride sung By Heatwave (Bold) and Chase (Italics)**

 **As you go through life you'll see, there is so much that we don't understand. And the only thing we know. Is things don't always go. The way we planned. But you'll see every day. That we'll never turn away. When it seems all your dreams come undone. We will stand by your side. Filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more than we are. We are one**

 _If there's so much I must be. Can I still just be me?_

 _The way I am? Can I trust in my own spark or am I just one part, of some big plan?_

 **Even those who are gone. Are with us as we go on. Your journey has only begun Tears of pain, tears of joy. One thing nothing can destroy. It's our pride, deep inside. We are one.**

 **We are one, you and I. We are like the earth and sky. One family under the sun. All the wisdom to lead. All the courage that you need. You will find when you see, we are one.**

"As long as you live here, it's who you are. You'' understand someday." I told him and he nodded and went to sleep with Boulder and Allie on either side of him. Tomorrow, we search for Chief, Graham, Kade, Cody, Dani, Frankie and Doc Greene. And we will find them.


End file.
